


Night Nurse

by coolbyrne



Category: Bad Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbyrne/pseuds/coolbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For an Alphabet Soup challenge years ago. U is for Undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from ralst.com

**DISCLAIMER:** Much to my chagrin, I don't own any of these characters. Property of SHED Productions.  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Written as part of the Alphabet Soup Challenge.  
 **SPOILERS:** Revolves around S2E13- "Oh, What a Night!"  
 **ARCHIVING:** Only with the permission of the author. 

**Night Nurse**  
 **By[coolbyrne](mailto:fearthejar@gmail.com)**

  

In disguise. Undercover. As a nurse. Back in the day, that would have fulfilled a wish or two on Trish's fantasy list and she would have dragged me through the doorway. Of course, you're not Trish, the past is long gone, and I'm here purely for my own self-interest. 

Got the money from Trish and greased the palm of the nurse in the infirmary. Found out where you lived and mapped out a route. Coerced my cellmate to cover for me and summoned just enough of my bollocks to make it past the guard at the gate. Didn't consider you slamming the door in my face, though. 

Had I been a witness and not a participant to this little bit of drama being played out on your doorstep, I might have laughed. The look on your face- a deer caught in the torchlight- coupled with the velocity of the door being shut was straight out of a comedy sketch. Only by putting your hands over your ears and pretending you couldn't hear me would the image have been funnier. Not that I was laughing, mind you. 

Standing outside your door and shivering from cold and fear, I was shitting a brick, to be honest with you. In typical Wade fashion, I had acted first and thought second. Or third. With all this action I thought well, that's the problem, innit? I didn't think. I imagined. I imagined I would show up on your doorstep and you would give me that wonderful smile of yours and welcome me with open arms. 

What a bloody fool I am. 

And now, all I can do is pummel your door, my hands already red from the effort. I yell out my pleas and wonder if the neighbours will end up calling the police. Doesn't really matter, does it? I'm already in it. Up to my neck. It's all right, though. I'm in over my head when it comes to you. 

Then, whether it be sympathy for your neighbours or concern for me- or vice versa- you open the door and my heart stops. With your simple gesture, it all melts away. My fears, my failings, my worries, my walls. My disguise is gone and I stand in front of you as I am. Will you let me in? 

**The End**


End file.
